I was left to die
by kawaii.writing
Summary: One day King Truth and Queen Elsa adopted a boy & his brother before they died, it wasn't official but the kingdom welcomed him anyways as the new king/duke at age 5. King truth had a huge gambling problem, and while he was drunk, traded away fine! Now she has been trained as a murderer/thief with a burning hatred for the kingdom. R&R please! (1 sideed)RxS SxF FxS RxB
1. Red Midnight and the Jewel

I was left to die

By:

**Oh gosh, I need to begin updating all my stories instead of writing new ones - but I have so many ideas *-* anyways enjoy~ p.s I will update/publish nanisore Ni tsuite just wait! The kingdoms in this story are the sunny kingdom, the rain kingdom and the "main" kingdom. **

Fine POV

Left to die, that's what my "daddy" said. He also said that he found me on a rock, with a pack of lions surrounding me, and that the whole kingdom wanted me to die. Since I was little, I had believed him. And I still do believe him, even though he turned me into a murder, and part time thief. My "daddy" is pretty poor, so whenever he asks me to steal something, I do, and in exchange I get a shelter, training, supplies, and food. I didn't mind killing and robbing the people of the kingdom. I hated them with a burning passion. Especially that King Shade, and his brother, Duke Bright, daddy said that when he brought me to the king, who was King Shade at the young age of 5, (fine was 2) said to him that he already sent me away, and to leave me in the woods if he didn't want to die, yet he kept me in secret. You must be thinking that I am a heartless person…right? But there's one thing you should know. Whenever my dad asks me to kill or rob outside of the kingdom, I really dislike it, I didn't think that I should kill people out of the kingdom, but daddy said that they did something to offend him. By the way, I AM NOT A DADDY'S GIRL!

**_BANGGG BANGGGG BANNNGG_**

~narrator POV~

Fine woke up at possibly 11 PM, her "father" probably banging a wooden spoon on a rusty pan as an alarm. She shook her head, thinking of that dream again. It was a weird dream; it was like a diary dream, a diary entry, which is a really weird dream, again. Fine's brain and instincts were not awake yet when she put her clothes on, nor when her "father" threw several knives at her when she entered the kitchen, which was just a table with chairs and some vegetables. Luckily, Fine managed to dodge all of them, but that was just pure luck. As a punishment for not being "Ready" for killing she had to cook her own eggs, not with a stove, with a fire. Which actually, wouldn't taste that well, considering that it was about midnight. She shook the offer off, saying that she wasn't particularly hungry, even though she was starving; she decided to steal some bread on the mission she would be getting. Every time she was woken up at around midnight, a new mission was given.

Her father held up a picture. "This girl is known as the princess of the sunny kingdom, which is no more. She doesn't know that, but all she knows is that she's staying in this kingdom (the main kingdom) for 5 more years. What you need to do is steal her blue heart jewel and write her this note on her wall, remember this clearly or write it on a small slip of paper if you need to. _The Sunny Kingdom is no more_. That's all you have to write on the wall, I'll give you some red cranberry juice mixed with some thick liquor and some blood smelling powder while you go get all your stuff, bring your poisonous dagger just in case." Her "Father" said. Her father looked very old, about 50 years old, yet he still trained fine every day.

Fine ran up to her room and grabbed some of her daggers and took one poison dagger and strapped that safely and securely around her upper thighs. She then took a cloak, a dark black one to be precise and slipped it on. She then reviewed what she knew about the mission.

1. The kingdom was very dimly lit at 11:30 Pm, which gave her 30 minutes until she could get inside the castle safely.

2. The princess had blue hair

3. The princess probably had the room next to the king or the duke, because the only royals in the castle were the king, duke and the princess. Which meant she could be left of the duke or right of the king (Authors note: **ugh I kept on typing duck instead of duke**)

4. The king and duke slept at 11:35-11:40, which meant that she could sneak in the princess's room at 11:42 to be safe.

That was all she could remember before she heard her dad call her name. She rushed down the stairs into the kitchen, which smelled like blood because of the powder. He handed her a red liquid, which was the "blood".

"Remember to check to see if the princess is sleeping or not… use a maid if you need to check securely, and if you do, remember that pressure point to make the maid forget the past 3 minutes." Her father said sternly while opening the door for her.

Fine nodded as she ran into the cold night, she dodged a few trees and finally came to the small village. She stopped as soon as she got to the brink of the village. A person in a cloak is suspicious to people, so she hid until she found it safe. She was about to step out when she saw, in the corner of her eye, a drunken old man, probably having some sort of money and a bread shop. She didn't think as she pressure pointed the man to steal his money. Then she left him there on the floor, but feeling guilty, she carried him to a nearby light pole and left him leaning there until he woke up. She then took "her" money and undid the straps that held her daggers, rolling them up in her cloak. Did you know why she loved this cloak so much? It was because you could turn it in to a backpack, making traveling easier. She looked both ways and crossed the road to the bread shop as she heard the man waking up and asking himself, "where did I put my coins?" She shook her head and opened the door. Immediately the whiff of freshly made flour bread invaded her nose as she went up to the counter.

"One loaf of flour bread please…" she said twirling her newly blackened hair.

The baker, nodded, mesmerized at her beauty and rang up the total. "T-three Fushigi (dollars) I mean o-one fushigi"

Fine checked her pocket. That price was great because she only had one fushigi. She gave the money to the baker who dropped it in his already full pocket and went to get a fresher loaf of bread instead of the displayed ones. When he finished wrapping the bread in some paper, Fine left with a wink as she exited the bakery. She crossed the road again, and walked toward the forest; she then climbed the tree and began eating the bread. She moaned at the taste of the bread, it was heavenly compared to the half cooked eggs she got at home. She quickly finished it in less than a minute and began strapping her weapons on her thigh and wrapped the cloak around her body. Relaxing time was over, she decided. She knew she spent at least 9 minutes fooling around, but now she had to get to the castle. It took 10 minutes to get to the castle, considering her high athletic capability, and possibly 11 minutes to get in past all the guards around the castle and at the entrance. That was her plan, she decided. She jumped off the tree and ran across the village, stopping every few corners to make sure she was safe. In about 9.1 minutes she arrived at the castle and began her plan. She sneaked to the back where a group of maids would come out with buckets to fill up by the nearest lake in about 3 seconds. She was right. In 3 seconds a bunch of maids came out of the back door carrying buckets and gossiping about the kingdoms hottest trends and other things, before the door locked and closed. She caught the door and ran inside, narrowly dodging a chef. She quietly ran around the palace hiding from guards until she reached the corner near the king and dukes room. She had about 4 minutes to find a maid to check on the princess. What perfect timing! A maid walked across the hall, holding a basket of fancy dresses. Fine pounced on her with a cloth around her mouth and jumped back into the corner.

"**_You will check to see if the princess is awake then report back to me, if you don't I'll have you know that before you could even scream for help, you'd already be dead. Now I'm going to lightly slit you with a poisonous dagger. When you finish I'll give you the antidote and cure you, got it?"_** The maid nodded frantically as Fine slit a little cut on her hand, a bit smaller than a paper cut, but deep enough for the poison to get inserted but not enough to draw blood. She ran to the princess's room, which was left of the king's. Fine made a mental note on that. Shaking, the maid opened the princess's door and called her name. "R-rein-sama?" She stuttered, clearly scared. After a minute of no reply, Fine gestured for her to come back, but by the time she reached fine, the poison had already made her faint. Using that, she inserted the antidote inside her and carried her to a room, and left her the key. Using her skill of locking and opening doors, she locked it and ran to her hiding spot.

"_why is the princess's door open?_" A voice called out.

Fine's face whitened. "_Oh shoot… I think I messed this up."_

I studied a lot of stories to make this story happen~ should I continue this story? As always…please read review and follow 3 it helps a lot!


	2. Red Midnight and the princess

I was left to die Chapter 2-

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF ZE REVIEWS! I FEEL SO VERY HAPPY!

anyways, on with the story.

Shade and Bright shrugged their shoulders, as they closed her door, silently. They walked away, talking about hunting competitions and the towns gossip. Fine felt a whole burden of things wash away from her. She could finally focus on the jewel. She looked both ways before crossing the hall. She opened the door quietly and quickly before anyone noticed, she closed it silently. Then she started searching the princess's room. She went to her jewel box, looking through its' contents. Quickly, she found the shining blue gem, and smirked. "_Such a beginner." _ she thought quietly. She opened the container of fake blood and began writing on the wall. "_Thanks for helping" _Fine heard the bed creak, _probably the princess rolling around in that bed of hers._ Fine thought. But, to her surprise, the princess suddenly woke up, and screamed "HEL-" Before Fine knocked her out and erased her memories for the past five minutes. Fine stared at the almost empty bottle of fake blood, shrugged slightly and in the moonlight, poured the rest of the gooey red substance on the princess's silk nightgown, the red quickly staining the light blue silk. She smirked and jumped out the window, leaving it open for her finders.

Meanwhile with Shade and Bright, they heard the princess's very faint scream of help. Bright turned around first, hearing the princess's call for help. "Shade, something's not right!" He said, running toward the princess's room, his royal red cape billowing behind him. Shade nodded and ran after him. The princess never screamed. So something had to be terribly wrong. As he turned around the corner, he saw Bright's face pale and walk out of the door. "R-red midnight…" he mumbled under his breath. Shade paled too. In a strong, yet shakey voice, he called out to the gaurds "RED MIDNIGHT WAS HERE! FIND HER!" But they couldn't, because she was already home, safe and sound. "Master Dad! The blue gem has FINALLY arrived!" Fine said, bursting through the door, her newly blackened hair shining in the midnight moon. The old man nodded and beckoned her to come closer. Fine obeyed and assumingly dropped the blue gem into the old man's wrinkled cupped hands. He frowned for a moment then chucked the gem across the room with brute strength. It didn't shatter, instead, it stayed completely intact, with a few scratches. "It's fake…" he grumbled, he then sighed. "I'll have you become a princess….by noon, so get some rest." He got up slowly and grabbed his cloak. Imagining all the work it might be, the old man set out to grab a book and put it in the castle's official library. Fine shrugged, she tossed her black hair over her shoulder and picked up the scratched fake gem. She slightly smiled and took it to her room, hiding it in her secret box of treasures, which consisted of a teardrop necklace, the queen had flung it across the room and Fine secretly picked it up. A four leaf clover, pressed, her red ruby necklace that had the letter F, all big and swirly, and now a new addition, the fake blue gem. She looked at her bed and considered her options. Sleep, or training? She went to get her cloak for training, but her body made her turn around and go to the bed. The moment she laid down on the bed, her eyes closed, bringing her to sleep world.

Where am i…? Fine wondered, she slowly got up from the red carpet floor. Wait, red carpet flooring? W-where did m-my house go? She heard a voice and some footsteps a corner away, she quickly jumped up and dusted herself off. "Ah...Princess Sunny, i heard a thud, is everything okay?" Shade said, bowing. Her body curtsied by itself, her golden hair falling to the mid chest. Wait...golden hair? Fine thought. She started running away, her dress quickly fading into rags, as she heard the guard alarm, she looked down and saw a bag of money in her hands. BANG BANG BANG, fine fell, and she got arrested. It then faded to darkness.

Fine woke up to the sound of a banging pot. Master Dad must have been back. The combed her hair quickly and raced downstairs, remembering that the last step was broken and quickly hopped over it, ducking over the low door frame top. Her Father held a golden yellow dress, with some ruffles and a shining gem in the middle, a single dark yellow sash wrapped around the middle. Fine looked at the dress in curiosity. He gave her a bottle of high quality dye and handed her the dress. "Your name is Princess Sunny, you're from the forgotten once a kingdom Fushi. Your new mission is to get close to the princess, king and duke until they reveal the location of the real blue gem. Understand?" He said, rapidly firing details. Fine nodded. "Can i keep my hair red...please?' she said, begging him. Master Dad had a mini conversation in his head, ranging from yes to no. "Eh...why not? sure." He said, finally giving up. "Anyways, hurry up...i hear the carriage." Fine nodded and ran to her bedroom, putting all of her secret treasures in her secret compartment in one of the folds in her skirt. She finally jammed the almost too small dress on her body, blushing she realized that she couldn't button the back, and what's worse, the king and the duke were here. Fine slowly came down the stairs blushing. "C-can you button this up?" she said, turning around and pointing to the line of buttons. Shade quickly helped her button it, his face blushing every time his hands came into contact with her soft skin. Fine smirked silently. This was all an act, to be a princess, you had to act shy. Shade's hand shook slightly as he buttoned the last white clothed button on the back of her dress. "Lets go" he said blushing still as he left the house. Bright sweatdropped and smiled slightly. "Ja...Lets go Sunny-Hime." he said, escorting her into the carriage. The carriage started moving, and the silence in the air was clearly visible. "Your hair...it's red!" Shade said, finally examining the princess. Fine almost fell down in her seat. "Have you JUST noticed that?" she said gawking, he was clearly the stupidest king in the entire world. "Dear lorde, i pray for your kingdom. I wonder what it's like….maybe something like this...OH MY! PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING THE VILLAGERS….eh...bring me some tea...OH WAIT WHAT? THEY'RE ATTACKING? I THOUGHT THE PEOPLE WITH THE LARGE TOOTHPICKS AND FIRE JUST CAME FOR A FRIENDLY VISIT!" Fine said, jokingly mocking the purple haired king. Shade blushed and turned away, it was true. "Shut up." he said coldly, looking out the window. They all shared a good laugh and it quickly ended, since they were at the large palace. "Oh yeah...watch out for Red Midnight….how i would HATE seeing you at the hands of red midnight." Fine looked away. "Shut up" she whispered, a sweet scent filled the, fine recognized the scent and a few tears fell down from her eyes, who...am i? She thought silently.

WHEEEEEE DONE :D


End file.
